The Moon's Reflection
by kurama'svixen
Summary: Len is an imortal known as a vampire. He reflects on the promise his reflection made again and again with him in previous lives. Will this time be different and will he let her break it after all these years? AU-ish Len/Rin short story. OneShot. R & R


I had committed many sins for her in our past lives. All I ever asked in return was that she would remain by my side in any life she should lead. I believed the life I took was a great enough price to pay for her love. Yet now she looks at another with the eyes that she should look at me with. I surrounded myself with many female companions while I waited for her. None of them could compare my beautiful Rin though. She was my shining jewel in a bleak world filled with blood and death. I would do anything to make sure she returned to my side.

I wanted her to return of her own will. If that man was the the only thing that stood between us than I would gladly remove him from her presence. I had watched them night after night. They talked together, laughed together, and shared their hearts together. I couldn't stand to watch the atrocious scene. Rin had vowed herself to me in her past life and for all the lives she'd lead from then on. That vow was the only thing sacred to me any more and I wouldn't let it be forgotten because of some mere mortal.

I could see why she liked him. He had blue hair the color of the afternoon sky. He wore white the color of the clouds that flew freely in the sky. He had the freedom to live in both worlds as he chose. I was confined to the dark. My golden hair the color of the full moon. My clothes as dark as the midnight sky. We were opposites in every way. He had everything I couldn't have. I wouldn't let him have my Rin though. She was all I had in this dark world. Even if she would be confined in this world and would lose all that man represented I would bring her back. She was the only way I could continue to survive like this.

The girl of red and the girl of green followed behind as we left the dark corridor. Our time had arrived and we could once again roam the night freely. The girls were hungery and wanted their nurishment. I wanted my gem so I told my women of a lovely male specimen they would love to devour. At my command they went to find the man of sky blue while I went to find my golden moon's reflection. The night would only last so long and I wanted to take full advantage of it.

I found her at a small pond looking out at the water as she waited for a man that would never come. "Nice night" I told her and she whirled around when she thought I was her lover. She was nervous as she noticed it was come "stranger" she didn't know. "Y-yes it is" she replied to me with such a cute unsure voice. I looked out over the water like she had. It was very fitting that the moon was out and reflected off the surface of the dark pond. Too bad the moon was only a crescent but that also lovely and fitting. I wasn't complete without her in my arms anyway.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I asked her and gave her a gentle smile. "Yes" she replied to me more timidly than she actually was. "I am too" I told her as I looked deep into those lovely eyes. "Oh" was all she said and looked for that man in hopes he would be there soon. "It's not right for a man to leave a woman alone at night, if I were him I wouldn't leave you alone like this." She backed up until she reached the railing next to the pound. "Oh. Well things happen" she replied to me insecurely.

She was trapped now and she realised it fully. I wonder if she also realised that the blue noon sky would never return to her again. That I had stolen that and her previous life before she even had the chance to feel fear. She trembled and it hurt a part of me deep inside. I didn't want to be scared of me I just wanted her by my side again. I handed her my cloak to protect her from the sudden wind storm that hit. "I think we should go before he leaves you to freeze to death."

She looked at me unsure of what that was supposed to mean. "Go...?" She clenched her little fists in the fabric and stared up at me with a bewildered gaze. I put my hand on her shoulder and brought her in a hug. "Rin..." I whispered in her ear before she fell unconscious in my arms. My Rin was finally in my arms again and I was more than satisfied. I returned to that dark corridor with the one ray I could handle. The ray that was her radiance gleaming from the love that she had to offer me.

I released the other women since they had fulfilled their purposes. The girl of green was filled with sorrow and pain as she was relieved from my side/ The girl of red stole then man of blue and took along the girl of green. Everything was in it's proper place now. The blue sky was out with the green grass and the red flowers while the moon and it's reflection remained in their eternal darkness. That was how things belonged and that's how they remain till the end of their time.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I have no idea why I've been so active but lets just be happy about it. Review this little short if you get the chance. Ja ne for now minna-san.

Disclaimer: Don't own vocaloids, Len or Rin Kagamine, or the songs that inspired this (Sadistic Vampire, Why Don't You Call Me Yet, and Re_Birhtday). I do however own this short story and your reviews. I'm satisfied.... For now. ^w^


End file.
